


Promessa

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Shiro desapareceu e é preciso encontrar um novo paladino para o poderoso Leão Negro. Keith tem motivos para querer e para não querer.





	Promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Episódio 3x1 de Voltron, Keith’s POV  
> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.  
> N/A (Notas do (a) Autor (a)): Na San Diego Comic Com de 2018 foi revelado que Shiro é homossexual! Ele tinha um relacionamento anterior com um homem e estavam até pensando em casamento. O fandom explodiu e eu, que já estava curiosa pois gosto de mecha desde Gundam Wing resolvi assistir ao anime e... BOOMMMM Sheith me capturou para sempre!

Será que eles não se importam, não pensam que não é apenas não termos o Volton, mas não termos o Shiro? Ouvir as conversas sobre como um povo se sente sobre a ausência de Voltron, sobre de como não é possível formá-lo no momento apenas me irrita!

Eu sinto falta dele! Ele é importante! Shiro, por favor, volte... Aquele abraço que você me deu quando partimos em missões diferentes ainda esquenta meu peito! Eu não disse nada. Eu deveria ter dito! Qualquer coisa! 

“Keith, nós precisamos fazer isso.” 

A voz de Coran parece tão distante. Tudo parece uma mancha na minha memória e tudo que eu queria era que você estivesse aqui. Nós vencemos Zarkon, mas a que custo? Você desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Eu fui atrás de você, eu varri o sistema todo e você não estava lá... 

Eu gostaria de ter certeza de que você está bem, de que você vai voltar logo, mas eu não tenho! Ele jamais desistiu de mim e estão deixando-o de lado rápido demais.

“Nós precisamos de um novo piloto para o leão negro...”

É como se falassem de outra galáxia! Shiro já havia dito, mais de uma vez, que me queria como líder caso ele faltasse. Eu nunca concordei! Eu teimei com ele e agora...

Esse sempre foi o Plano B para Voltron. Se Shiro sucumbisse, eu deveria assumir o seu lugar. Nunca falamos para ninguém, mas você me disse, você me fez aceitar esse fardo que eu não queria aceitar! Agora estou aqui, vendo todo mundo falar sobre isso! Por que, Shiro? Por que eu?

“Nós precisamos de um novo piloto para o leão negro...”

Sinto falta dele, do apoio dele. Dele. Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Sou o sujeito do tipo lobo solitário. Não fui feito para liderar! Eu nem sei como pilotar aquele maldito Leão!

Droga, porque eu não percebi antes que eu não sentia apenas... Apenas...

“Keith, sei que não quer, mas só falta você tentar se conectar com o Leão Negro. Por favor, nós precisamos tentar.”

Allura. Ela que me pediu perdão por ter duvidado de mim, me olhou com jeito amável e eu não quero fazer isso! Eu não quero aceitar que ele não está aqui...

Eu não quero substituir o Shiro porque ele é insubstituível pra mim! Como eu vou explicar algo que nem mesmo eu consigo compreender? Enquanto ele estava por aqui eu não queria dar atenção para o tremor que sentia a cada vez que ele se aproximava. Agora estou tremendo de novo. Não é medo. É apenas...

Volte pra mim, Shiro!

Entro no Leão Negro dele sentindo meu coração disparar. É tão diferente do meu Leão Vermelho e eu apenas não sei bem o que fazer. Todos já tentaram se conectar com o líder que serve como cabeça de Voltron e não conseguiram e eu apenas toco os controles e me sinto...

“O Leão está reagindo!”

Ele me aceitou! O Leão Negro me aceitou e eu sei que foi por causa dele. Do Shiro! Eu não quero esse papel, eu quero meu amigo de volta. Meu... amor de volta... Foi ele, foi Shiro quem deve ter programado esse Leão para me aceitar. Eu, um pária, alguém tão sozinho e sem destino.

Certo. Apenas por enquanto eu vou aceitar essa missão, esse peso que não sai do meu coração. Plano B ou não, se era o que você queria, eu vou fazer.

“Eu vou achar você...” Murmuro enquanto sinto a energia forte do SEU Leão se manifestar. Ele é seu, Shiro. Eu também sou...


End file.
